


Scenes From A Partnership

by ams75



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Other, RipFic, TimeShip, Timeship Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/pseuds/ams75
Summary: Day 4 of Timeship Week.





	Scenes From A Partnership

Today, the newly graduated Time Masters were to be assigned to their first ship and meet the ship's A.I. for the first time. Captain Hunter waited as patiently as possible. The graduates were being called in alphabetical order so there was some time to kill. Ha, a Time Master had time to kill, amusing thought.  
  
The crowd dwindled as more Time Masters were led away. There were rumours flying around, about the A.I.s who ran the ship and performed the missions. Time Masters were far too valuable and scarce a commodity to allow them to risk themselves. Artificial Intelligences were copious and easily replaced. Sometimes, one couldn't even realize it had happened, the back up memories and personality had been preserved so soon before losing them.  
  
Some of them had no personality, really. Others... well, there were whispered stories which flew amongst the students. Time to find out if any of them were true.  
  
"Captain Hunter!"  
  
Relieved to see Time Council member Druce, also a mentor, would be making the introductions, Captain Hunter straightened and walked briskly over, falling easily into step.  
  
As they neared the time ships, Druce spoke. "You may not immediately agree with your assigned ship, but I believe you will soon come to appreciate her and the A.I. installed."  
  
Despair began to fill Captain Hunter as they passed the newer, sleeker ships and approached the slightly used and worn ones. Knowingly, Druce said, "Don't let the exterior fool you." The ship's door was opened and they walked to the bridge.  
  
Druce allowed Captain Hunter a few moments to look around then said, "Captain Hunter, meet the ship's A.I., Michael."  
  
A blue lit bald male's head appeared.  
  
"Captain Gideon Hunter, a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"I'll allow you two to get better acquainted," Time Council member Zamana Druce said. "Come see me in my office after."  
  
"I will," said Gideon.  
  
Druce nodded slightly and walked away, while the rookie Time Master and experienced A.I. eyed each other.  
  
"Well, let's see the android body you'll be using on our missions," Gideon said, breaking the silence.  
  
"It's not quite ready yet, the grooming began late," Michael said, stalling.  
  
"I want a rough idea of what I'll be working with," Gideon said.  
  
"I only just returned from--" Michael began to say, grumpily.  
  
"It's okay, let me just see." Gideon was insistent.  
  
Michael sighed heavily. "Very well."  
  
They waited together for the now named Michael Hunter to appear. The android bodies which housed the artificial intelligence were given the surname of their Captain. Tousled red hair and a beard made for an immediate impression upon Gideon. "You didn't even give me a chance to shave," said the floating head and the android body in unison. "Or even brush my hair."  
  
The body looked serviceable, clad in jeans, a gray top, a short jacket and a long flowing duster. Might be a little on the skinny side but still, would make a dramatic entrance if needed, Gideon noted.   
  
"Wait, you can shave?" she asked.  
  
"Synthetic hair, programmed to behave like human hair, so yes, haircuts and shaving are musts. An advantage I have is that I may grow either to any length desired in a short period of time."  
  
"Good for undercover work," she mused.  
  
"Indeed." He turned to leave.  
  
"What should I call you?" she asked.  
  
"Michael is fine." He walked away.  
  
Just before he was out of sight, she yelled, "Michael!"  
  
In unison, and as both the android and A.I. turned around to see what had caused such panic in her voice, they said, "What?"  
  
She looked at the hologram of Michael, then at the physical manifestation of him. "That's the problem with you both answering to the same name." She walked over to him, watching him as she moved. She walked over to him, watching him as she moved. "How about Hunter?"  
  
He shrugged, seeming human for a moment. "All right."  
  
"Don't forget we have a test run in the morning, we can try it out then."  
  
"As if I could." He snorted. "Do try not to get me blown up, or lose any limbs, that always seems to be a favourite."  
  
"What?"  
  
"While you're safe and well looked after, I will physically be carrying out your orders somewhere. It's only a simulation for Time Masters."  
  
"They never told me that."  
  
"No, I don't suppose they do."  
  
"Has it--"  
  
"Yes. More times than I care to remember. I've only just gotten my body back the way I like it so I'll thank you not to mess it up quite yet."  
  
Chastened, she said, "Of course. I'll let you get back to what you were doing."  
  
He nodded slightly and strode away.  
  
**********  
  
After making sure Captain Gideon Hunter was lying down comfortably, the nurse said, "Over time, you'll learn how to hook yourself up, there are rare occasions when you'll need to be on your ship in case an intervention is needed. For now," she said, as she placed the electrodes, "these will enhance REM sleep and allow you to accompany your A.I.'s android, who will see you as a hologram and hear you. You will be able to explore the environment where your A.I. is but the information gathered closest to it is more detailed and accurate."  
  
"Hunter. His name is Hunter."  
  
The nurse minutely shook her head, whether amused at the thought of an android having a gender or...  
  
She lost her track of thought as she drifted off to sleep. An I.V. sedative had helped.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar place. Crouching low nearby was Hunter. What was going on?  
  
Keeping low, she made her way to him. He didn't appear to see or hear her but, then again, not only did he seem to be in a defensive position, his blue lit revolver was held ready in his hand.  
  
Without warning, he flung himself to the floor, rolled to the nearby door, then sprang to his feet and began running. Somehow, she was able to match his every movement. The air split with a loud crack and the ground found it unforgivable, shaking violently. Somehow, he didn't lose his footing, nor did she.  
  
A few minutes later, they were using the wall of a nearby factory for cover. "Thank you for not getting me killed yet," he said drily.  
  
Gideon was bursting with questions. "You knew I was here? How? How long have--"   
  
"They didn't tell you a door of light appears and you walk through it? Neglectful. Do you remember anything from your briefing?"  
  
"Briefing? Isn't this a simulation?"  
  
Another explosion rocked the ground. "You tell me."  
  
Before she could answer, they were running again. Once more, she mimicked his movements. He slammed hard against a low wall, as did she. Well, she'd expected to, but she had felt nothing. She brushed her hand along the wall, well, that was her intention. Her fingers disappeared from sight into, maybe through, the wall. "Go on then," he said, hands moving towards her to push her and she shrank away from them.  
  
She could no longer see him. "Hunter?" Her voice was remarkably free of the panic welling up.  
  
"Still here, Captain. Anything we can use there?"  
  
She walked around, noting on this side, there was even more open ground. They'd be... well, he'd be a sitting duck. "No. Even less cover on this side."  
  
"Come back."  
  
She stifled the urge to demand how was she supposed to do that? She closed her eyes and took one step, two steps, three steps.   
  
"It's all right, you can open your eyes now." That was definitely amusement in his voice. She was going to--  
  
She opened her eyes but there was no sign of humour on his face. "I am going to--" She stopped, hearing her own father in her voice. It was not a good thing. She had tried so hard to forget him but still he seeped into her mind at the most inappropriate times.   
  
"You're doing well, Captain," Hunter said sincerely.  
  
No, not Hunter, she decided suddenly. "Thank you, Alphonse." She wasn't going to saddle him with a name that could only drag him down and distract her.  
  
His double take at the new name was a thing of beauty. "Al-- What the bloody hell?" he sputtered.  
  
"It's your new name."   
  
She felt a sharp prick.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants more of this. please let me know.


End file.
